


Alone Time

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix-centric, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Protective Chan, Sensory Overload, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: He adored his members, don't get him wrong. But a dorm with nine boys means you never truly got alone time.And that's exactly what Felix wanted right now.Alone time.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHope/gifts).



> Hiii! This was requested by BadHope, and I hope they and everyone else likes it!

He adored his members, don't get him wrong. But a dorm with nine boys means you never truly got alone time. 

 

And that's exactly what Felix wanted right now. 

 

Alone time. 

 

He just wanted time to sit alone and study Korean without someone giving him pointers or trying to ask him about foreign stuff.

 

He still answered their questions to be polite, but he was starting to get annoyed.

 

Innie came and asked for help on his math homework, and who was he to turn away him away? The maknae had a hard time asking for help, so everyone agreed to never turn him away when he did. 

 

And then Hyunjin and Seungmin asked to translate something to English. He still didn't know why, because he didn't have time to ask before they ran away immediately after they got the translation written down. He didn't have the patience to be concerned with whatever they were doing. He would tell Chan later. 

 

Minho asked if he wanted to go to the gym with him, an offer he politely turned down, saying he wanted to study Korean. 

 

Woojin told him to go eat something because he realized the boy hadn't had lunch yet, so Felix had to stop his studying and sit with his oldest hyung, who watched him eat a reasonable amount of what was on his plate. 

 

When he was finally excused from the table, he went back to his room only to be glomped by Changbin who was demanding cuddles. 

 

And who was Felix to turn down  _ Changbin.  _

 

It had been four hours. Four. Hours. Of not being able to have alone time. It was starting to upset him, but he didn't think he could complain. 

 

He loved his members and didn't want to give off the message that he didn't like them or never wanted to be around them, so he put up with it. 

 

Until Chan joined the party just when Felix was about to ask Changbin to kindly stop cuddling him. 

 

That's when Felix had reached his breaking point. 

 

Trying hard to not show just how stressed he actually was, he closed his eyes and turned to the two in the room. 

 

“Do you guys think I could be alone for a bit? I'm feeling a little off.” 

 

Apparently not the right choice of words, if Chan's concerned faces was anything to go by. 

 

“If you're feeling off, maybe one of us should stay with you.” He said. Felix knew he was right under different circumstances, but right now he didn't care. 

 

“I just want to be alone right now, please?” He hated how… beggy, his voice sounded. 

 

“Do you want to talk to us about something?” 

 

“Felix, are you okay?” Now he felt like crying. Woojin decided to join the party after hearing the concern of the others in the room, sitting himself on Felix's bed next to him. 

 

“I'm fine. I just want to be alone right now.” He said, trying to say it as politely as he could so he didn't come off as disrespectful. 

 

The others didn't get it though, and they just stood there, trying to think of what to say. They all seemed so conflicted. 

 

“Felix, are you-” he cut Woojin off with a whimper, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

_ “Please.”  _

 

“Changbin, Woojin hyung, go please.” Chan said, his face changing when he heard Felix speak in English. 

 

The two nodded and left to room and Chan shut the door. 

 

“ _ I'll leave you to it after I know what's got you so upset. _ ” He said in English as well, thinking it might be another day where the boy couldn't handle Korean. 

 

“ _ I just want to have some alone time. We rarely get that when all of us are in the dorm. I helped Innie with math, I translated something for Hyunjin and Seungmin to English and I couldn't even ask what it was for which is concerning, Minho asked if I wanted to go to the gym, Woojin dragged me to lunch, and then Binnie wanted to cuddle. I like hanging out with you guys, but sometimes I just want to have time to myself to study a bit or just relax on our rare days off.”  _

 

Chan felt a bit more at ease knowing the boy wasn't having a breakdown, but he was also concerned. 

 

“ _ Lix, do you think you're overwhelmed? Does this feel like the time you got sensory overload?”  _

 

Felix thought for a moment before shrugging. “ _ A little bit? But not the same.”  _

 

_ “I'll tell the others to leave you to it, but do you mind if I peak my head in here every once in a while to check on you?”  _ Felix took a few seconds before nodding, which made Chan feel better. 

 

“Thank you. I'll tell the others. Just text me if you need something, okay?” Felix smiled at the older and nodded. 

 

“ _ Thank you Chris.”  _

 

_ “No problem, baby.”  _ The older said, earning a joking grimace from Felix. 

 

And now he was alone. Finally. 

 

Again, don't get him wrong. Tomorrow he was going to be in the cuddliest mood they had ever seen him in, probably not letting go of Chan, Changbin, or Jisung. 

 

But for now he just wanted to enjoy being with himself. 

 

He barely noticed Chan checking in on him every hour or so, and he texted him once to ask if he could bring him a bottle of water (which Chan brought and handed it to him in silence, offering a smile and ruffled his hair before leaving him again).

 

The rest of the members kept their distance and made sure to be quiet when passing his door, stopping their conversations as they did so, and he appreciated it. 

 

He was just worried about tomorrow. Would they still avoid him? Would they assume he wanted to be left alone tomorrow as well? 

 

“Felix.” The voice was soft but it brought him back to reality. He hadn't realized he had zoned out, but when he saw Chan in front of him, he noticed he was rocking back and forth in his seat and the older had a concerned look. 

 

“Sorry…” Felix said as he stopped his movements. Chan looked at him for a few more seconds before speaking again. 

 

“Talk to me, what's wrong?” He asked, still a gentle voice but it was filled with concern. 

 

“Just lost in thought.” 

 

“Do you want to tell me about what? You've been zoned out for about five minutes, rocking back and forth for half of it.” 

 

Did Chan really watch him for that long? 

 

“I just… will everyone avoid me tomorrow?” He asked in a small voice, and it broke Chan's heart. 

 

“No, aegi. They won't. If you want me to tell them that they can act normally around you tomorrow, I will. But they would never avoid you.” Chan said, putting his hand on Felix's knee to see how the boy reacted. 

 

“Can we cuddle for a while? I think I've been alone for long enough, but…” he looked at the door with an unsure look. 

 

“You don't think you can handle being around more than one person yet?” Felix nodded, and Chan went to the door and closed it before going back over and picking Felix up. 

 

He gently placed Felix on the bed before getting in himself, wrapping his arms around the younger and pulling him close. 

 

“This is nice…” Chan found that weird since Felix said he felt similarly to when he had experienced sensory overload. 

 

“Felix, do you feel better than you did before?” 

 

“Kind of? At the beginning of today, I felt weird. I got annoyed when the others would be around me and I just felt the urge to be alone. But then when I was alone, the feeling kind of morphed into something else. I just don't know what it was.” Chan thought about it for a second before nodding. 

 

“It sounds like you were experiencing a bit of an overload and it just needed to calm down a bit. If this happens again, let me know.” He said before kissing Felix's head. The boy nodded and yawned a bit and Chan chuckled. 

 

“Take a nap, Lix. I'll be here when you wake up.” 

 

And Felix did just that. With the guarantee that Chan would make sure things went back to normal tomorrow, he could sleep peacefully, knowing the older would always be there for him when he needed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests still open, but please be patient! I'm getting a lot more than I thought I was! 
> 
> I take requests for BTS, Wanna One, Stray Kids, NCT, Seventeen, and Astro! 
> 
> Rules for requests are no outragious AU's (sorry, no vamps or Alpha/Omega) and it has to be maknae line!


End file.
